This invention gives the golfer unmistakable feedback as to whether the golfer has executed the correct movements in the golf swing that Ben Hogan explained in his Aug. 8, 1955 Life magazine article.
Mr. Hogan described this move as “I cupped the wrist gradually backward and inward on the backswing so that the wrist formed a slight V at the top of the swing. The angle was not more than four or six degrees, almost invisible to the human eye. This simple maneuver, in addition to the pronation, had the effect of opening the face of the club to the widest possible extreme at the top of the swing. At this point the swing had been made hook proof. No matter how much wrist I put into the downswing, no matter how hard I swung or how hard I tried to roll into and through the ball, the face of the club could not close fast enough to become absolutely square at the moment of impact. The result was that lovely, long-fading ball which is a highly effective weapon on any golf course.”
Through the years there have been many books and articles promising to tell golfers how to swing as Mr. Hogan described in his Aug. 8, 1955 Life magazine article. But the inventor is unaware of any golf training aids that provides the feel of what Mr. Hogan described.
The problem is that there is has been no mechanism to give the correct feedback to the golfer, especially at the transition of the swing from backswing to downswing, one of the most important parts of the swing.